


You Came Waltzing In

by Talestyrie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talestyrie/pseuds/Talestyrie
Summary: Drama isn't anything atypical among the lives of those who reside in the Happy Hotel, but when Angel Dust comes in one night battered and on the verge of a breakdown, Husk is the only one available to help him recover both physically and mentally.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	1. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who has decided to click on this - first off I wanna say I hope you all enjoy! This is the first fanfic I'm gonna be publishing on here even though I've had this account for around 3 years now, I've always been way too nervous to post anything. This is gonna have multiple chapters and I'll try and keep it updated as best I can though there may be a bit of a break between chapters, it all depends on my motivation and ideas!

Angel Dust swung the front doors open carefully, closing them behind him in his best effort to be quiet. He glanced at the illuminated bar where Husk seemed to be taking a nap - or possibly just passed out drunk - on his chair, leaned back and feet resting on the counter. 

At least he thought so.

Quietly making his way to the bar, he reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of whatever the hell his hand was first able to grip. Whiskey. Not his favourite, but it'd do. He just wanted to get drunk and pass out. 

He unscrewed the lid and took a long swig, walking away from the slumbering bartender towards his room. He almost thought he got away with it before he heard the familiar deep, gruff voice call out to him.

"And just where exactly d'you think you're taking my product?" Angel stopped dead in his tracks. He contemplated booking it down the hallway to his room but figured that might not be the best idea, especially not with the state he was in right now. And, well, as much as he would refuse to admit it, someone to talk to was exactly what he needed right now.

He played out an over-exaggerated sigh and turned around, lumbering back to the bar and taking a seat on one of the many empty stools. 

"Leave me the hell alone. I was just gonna take it to my damn room. Why d'you care so much anyway?" Angel retorted, coming off harsher than he meant to, but he knew Husk could take it.

"I care because I'm not just gonna let you do whatever the hell you want. What crawled up your ass, anyway? You're bein' stingy as fuck." Not like Husk could really say anything on the matter of being stingy, but Angel wasn't typically his moody. 

Not with him, anyways.

"Nothin'.." Angel slightly turned away, taking another sip from his stolen bottle. "Just a real shitty day at work."

"You use that excuse every damn-" Wait. Now that Husk actually bothered to rub the sleep out of his eyes and focus more, Angel did look pretty rough. Mascara was smeared across his face and leaking down his cheeks like he'd been crying, and he noticed some forming bruises spotted around his face and uncovered torso. His striped suit jacket was loosely wrapped around his shoulders, parts of it red, stained with-

Goddamn, was that blood?

"The fuck happened?" His voice came out hard and commanding, a sudden bout of anger surging up in him. He wasn't ready or willing to admit it, but the spider had certainly grown on him over the last couple weeks they'd known each other. Seeing him like this didn't exactly make Husk happy.

"I already told’ya. Bad day at work." Angel brought the bottle back to his lips, a set of hands pulling his jacket closer together, wrapping around his slim frame in an attempt to cover himself.

"I got that part already, but who the hell even did this to you?"

Angel wiped at the ruined mascara, smearing it more.

"Val called me into the studio. I figured it'd just be some work thing like shootin' a new movie or maybe he felt lonely and wanted me to screw him, I don't know. But by the time I get there he's pacing back n forth, looking more pissed than I've seen him in years. Vox is sitting behind him too, a huge fuckin' frown plastered over that damn screen of his and tapping his foot in annoyance." Angel took a shaky breath, glancing up at the ceiling to stop himself from crying. He really didn't want to cry in front of Husk, he hated how over-emotional he was. Why couldn’t he just be cold and careless like everyone else who resided in hell? Even when he tried his best to be, he found himself unable to control his emotions.

"Well, lucky me, they found out Al's been hanging round here often, and more importantly, interacting with me, and apparently he n Vox are sworn enemies or some shit. If I'd known I'd try and stop them from ever figuring it out, but it's not like they talk about him around me. They don’t involve me in any of their personal business." He brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Husk watched intently from the bar, not daring to interrupt the on-the-verge-of-a-breakdown spider.

"To keep it short, I was basically a punching bag for the next couple hours while they lectured me on how I should stay away from Al and how Val is considering keeping me in the studio more often than he already does. I'd basically be living there! I don't even fucking like Al! Sure, the first few days he was fun to mess around with, but you can't deny he gets old fast." Husk hummed, that was surely a sentiment he could agree on.

“I’m sorry. Your boss sounds like a total asshole,” Husk attempted to comfort him, and got a barely-noticeable nod from Angel as if he thought agreeing to it out loud would somehow summon Valentino. Like this, it was easy to see how scared he was of him, and Husk felt genuinely bad for the other, as much as he sometimes pushed his buttons. 

Sure, he didn’t like Alastor much as a boss. He was cocky and would drag Husk into whatever he wanted with no warning, but even when he didn’t like the job given to him, he never ended up feeling this way. He never felt scared and cornered in his own life.

Angel shakily tugged something out of a pocket in his jacket, a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He put one up to his lips and flicked the cover of the lighter open, running his thumb over the light a couple of times.

"Ugh, fuck." He mumbled under his breath when the lighter failed to produce anything. A few more tries, and still nothing but growing frustration. "Fuck!" He practically yelled out this time, and Husk quickly shushed him. Seeing no use for the dead lighter, he chucked it across the lobby in a moment of overbearing anger.

"Calm the hell down, do you want the girls coming down and seeing you like this? Here." Husk snapped as he produced his own lighter, bringing it to the other's lips and lighting his cigarette for him. "I get that you're angry, I would be as well, and you have every right to be. But don't go throwing any hissy fits around me, alright? I have no patience for that shit."

"I'm- I'm not throwing a goddamn-" Husk gave him a blank stare, which was all Angel needed to realize what he was doing. He stopped and took a deep breath, eyes welling with tears he choked back just before they came spilling out.

"Alright, fine. Maybe I am," He admitted with a shaky sigh. "I just...I'm pissed, and I don't know what to do. And you're the only one I think I can even talk to about this. No offence, but that's pretty damn sad."

"What about that friend of yours...what's her name? Cherri something? Why not talk to her instead?" Husk didn't acknowledge the other part of his remark.

"Cherri Bomb, and I don't really like involving work talk with her. Or personal stuff, really. She's the one person I can just have fun with, I don't want that shit ruined by some stupid sob story." Angel answered, puffing out some smoke into the air surrounding the bar and taking another drink from his now half-empty bottle. A free hand reached up to cover his face as best he could. "Fuck, I’m way too sober to be whining to you about my problems. And I’m guessing you’re too sober to be wanting to listen to me.”

Husk momentarily disappeared under the bar and emerged with a dusty red kit. 

“Well then keep drinkin’ and take your jacket off.” If Angel wasn’t so distressed and out of it, he would’ve been all over this right now. Instead, he responded with a curious “Why?”

“Your coat’s all bloodied up. I’m not letting you go to bed without at least making sure you’re not gonna pass in the middle of the night or some shit.” He clicked the kit open, revealing some worryingly off-brand looking medical products. What the hell was a ‘Bad-Aid’?

Looking past the...dubious state of what was probably the most important thing in the lobby, besides his alcohol of course, he came over to Angel’s side of the bar and inspected the spider’s now bare back, where there were a series of smaller yet deep and painful-looking cuts laid out across his body.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. Just some scratches.” Angel said, feeling Husk’s worried stare on him. Sure, he was a grumpy old man, but he still did care. It just took a bit to coax it out of him, and this was a worthy enough cause to actually bring the rare emotion out of hibernation.

“This is more than ‘just some scratches,’ I’ll at least clean the wounds and bandage you up. Not like I got anything better to do this early, and I don’t want to be held accountable for anything when I could've helped.” He pulled a bottle of disinfectant from the kit, doing his best to avoid looking at the misspelled and mislabeled cover. Seriously, Charlie had to get some better supplies.

“Might sting a little, don’t go screaming.” He fairly warned, and barely managed to suppress a laugh when Angel made a less-than-flattering noise upon the soaked cloth making contact with his back.

A hand covering his mouth to keep from being noisy, he used another arm to jab Husk’s side with his elbow, to which he snickered when the cat grunted in a moment of pain. The two found petty ways to get back at each other - from pinching to kicking and everything inbetween - by the time Husk was finished cleaning up Angel’s wounds, the two were laughing the night away as they desperately tried dodging the others incoming attacks. It was a moment of what wasn’t necessarily peace, but what felt like an escape from all the not so wonderful delights Hell constantly has to offer. 

“Alright, that’s about all for that,” Husk said, settling the two of them down. “Now I just need to bandage you up, so hold still for a moment.” Angel hummed in agreement, a wave of exhaustion washing over him since they were no longer in the war zone. Now undistracted, he sipped from his practically empty bottle and lit a new cigarette with the lighter Husk left sitting on the counter to keep his nerves down while they were already low, his previous one put out in the chaos.

“Hey, let me know if it gets too tight at any point.” Husk said, which earned a laugh from Angel.

“Hon, I wear a corset half the time. Some bandages ain’t gonna do me no harm,” He replied, finishing off the bottle and setting it down on the counter with a loud clank. Taking another drag from his smoke, he found himself absentmindedly fidgeting his hands around, thinking about how it was sweet that Husk, the ‘I don’t owe you shit and the world sucks’ bartender cared enough to ask if he was doing the bandages too tightly. It graced Angel’s tired, worn-out face with a smile, one not visible by the other.

It wasn’t long before Husk finished up what needed to be done, tying a small knot with the bandages at the back. At this point, the majority of Angel’s stomach and chest was wrapped, but it wasn’t like it’d take him too long to recover, and Husk figured he wouldn’t fancy doing any of his work all cut up anyways. 

“There you go, good as...well, definitely not fuckin’ good as new, but good enough. You'll be fine.” Angel swivelled himself around to finally be able to face the cat and stared at him for a few moments, not a single word spoken.

He opened his mouth to say something, paused, and then glanced at the counter.

“How much do I owe you for the drink?” He asked, picking up his jacket, about to start digging in the pockets for spare cash.

“Ha, I’m surprised you even offered to pay for once. I can’t believe I’m actually about to say this, but consider it free. You’ve had a rough damn night, if I took any money from you right now, all bruised and bloody n shit, I’d feel like a jackass.” Husk offered a small smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Angel. He gave his own smile, one Husk could immediately tell was genuine for once. Not put on for some persona or show, it was just...Angel Dust. “Now go to your room and just get some rest, I don’t need you doin’ anything stupid and having to redo this whole process.”

“Thanks, Husker.” Angel slipped the name he’d heard Alastor call him by a few times, and every time Al did it came with a snarky, pissed off reply from Husk, yet at this moment there was no negative response. “I owe you one.” The spider finished, and hopped off the barstool, patting the other on the shoulder as he walked past, his jacket slung around his shoulder.

He made his way to his room, a smile lighting up his face upon seeing Fat Nuggets dance around his feet greeting him. Quietly as he could, he settled into bed, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand, and cuddling up with his pig. 

“Y’know Nuggets,” He whispered to the animal he knew couldn’t understand him, “That grumpy bartender I was telling you about the other day? I think I like him for real. And for once, not just cause he's hot.” Without another word spoken, he slowly drifted off into one of the deepest nights of sleep he’d had since he arrived in Hell.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes back to semi-normal for Angel and Husk, despite the emotional rollercoaster of the night before. Right when things seem to be looking up, someone with ill intentions visits the Hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY sorry about the big delay! My personal life has been so hectic lately I've barely had time to sit down and work on this, as well as my motivation being a bit dead. Future chapters shouldn't take nearly as long to come out, I just had trouble with this one. Thank you for the patience!

It had been a long night for Husk. He hadn’t immediately fallen asleep, instead opting to drink for a couple minutes, which turned itself into hours, leeching off whatever alcohol he could get his hands on. By the time he was finally knocked out cold, it was already morning and the first rays of light were shining into the hotel lobby where he sat, slumped over in his chair behind the bar. The counter was littered with dirty glasses, bottles, and cigarette ashes that missed the tray.

Charlie and Vaggie were the first ones to wake and make their way down for breakfast, not very surprised at the sight of him completely unconscious. Vaggie made some offhand comment about how he’s a useless alcoholic and a money sink they need to boot out, Charlie trying her best to reassure her girlfriend things were bound to get better eventually. Agreeing to disagree, the two crept past in search of food.

Having gotten a not so great three hours of rest, Husk stirred and awoke, a sharp pain travelling down his neck from the less than ideal position he had passed out in. A quick glance at the clock told him it was only 8:30 am, and he groaned. He never slept for long, not even with the help of alcohol. Not anymore.

Though he felt somewhat bad about it, he left Niffy clean the mess he’d made the night before, jumping off his chair and making his way over to the dining hall where Charlie and Vaggie sat, having some uninspired conversation about how they should start setting up new activities to have the hotel guests mingle more. Even just the thought was enough to make him roll his eyes and walk away with disinterest. 

“Husk, wait!” Charlie called out, to which he stopped and turned to face her reluctantly. “Have you seen Angel? When I caught him heading out last night, he told me he’d be back in a couple hours but I never saw him..” 

“Uh...yeah, he came back pretty late last night, he’s just in his room. I don't think he'll wanna talk to anyone, though.” She graciously thanked him and went back to Vaggie to continue the discussion he wanted no part of. 

Grabbing himself a plate of freezer burnt waffles, he lumbered back on over to the bar where he spent his days zoning out, drinking, and playing a round of cards with whoever would bite. It was a simple, dreary existence, but Husk somehow managed to keep himself entertained enough on it to make it through each day. Though if last night was an indication of anything, he felt as though things were going to get much more interesting the next couple weeks.

Picking up his phone, he opened up the chat he’d started with Angel a few days after he got here. Charlie had insisted that everyone have each others phone numbers for “bonding reasons” as well as being able to call for help. Angel, being himself, had simply sent some overly graphic flirty texts which Husk completely ignored.

-Hey. How are you feeling today?

Now just waiting for a response of some sort, he set the phone down and continued on with his gross waffles, not bothered enough to make something else.

And the day dragged on.

By noon, it was still nothing but silence from the other. Husk wasn’t quite worried yet, he figured he’d sleep in anyways. The hotel was beginning to finally gain a bit of traction, enough to keep him slightly occupied and distracted throughout the day. New potential guests would occasionally drop by, take a look at the hotel, and then scoff and leave. A couple of them seemed actually interested and by some miracle decided to check themselves in. Charlie insisted they celebrate some of their first official guests and throw some ‘extravagant party’ in the next few days, now that they had more than one or two people actively staying.

None of it mattered to him, though. He’d probably hang off to the side and drink. Maybe talk with Alastor and Niffty if they bothered him, before heading to his room and crashing for the night.

By the time he finally got some semblance of an answer from Angel, the entire day had gone by. Nine o’clock at night and the only thing he heard was, “Fine”

Just what he was looking for…””fine””. He was glad the other finally replied, but he was definitely expecting more than that. Not quite sure how he was supposed to respond to such a simple message, he just left it to sit.

The next morning, however, was very different. In fact, Husk was woken up to someone pushing and tugging at his body. He stirred for a moment before opening his eyes and seeing none other than Angel Dust.

“What...what the hell do you want?” He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to un-blur his vision and ended up staring directly into the other's face. “What fuckin’ time is it?”

“Six. And I wanted a drink. Would you rather me try and steal another bottle? Not like I’m interrupting anything important.”

Nothing important...only the few hours of sleep he actually managed to get every night.

He hoped a nasty glare would spell out his clear dissatisfaction, but it either went unnoticed by the spider or he simply didn’t care. Either way, it only made Husk all the more annoyed.

“...Feeling any better than yesterday? I can’t imagine ‘fine’ meant amazing.” He asked, putting aside his anger for the moment.

“I’ll take a gin and tonic.” He completely ignored the question, settling into a barstool. Husk reluctantly began making the drink.

“You gonna answer me, or do we just get to sit here in silence?” Angel’s confident smile turned immediately to a frown, and he lowered his voice.

“Look...can we just...not talk about the other night? I’m fine, and I’d rather not bring it up.” Right...now that he thought about it, it made sense to Husk he wouldn’t want to constantly be reminded of his shitty experience. Still didn’t justify ruining his sleep, though.

“Alright, if that’s what you really want. But it ain’t healthy to keep everything bottled up forever, you know.” He was really great at offering advice he himself never followed, but easier said than done.

“Yeah, yeah, no need to baby me. Just gimme my drink and shut up.” 

“That’s an idea I can get behind.” He finished up the cocktail, pushing it in front of Angel. He was quite surprised when the other actually honoured his word and simply sat there in silence. At least for a minute.

“So, I heard we got some new guests or some shit. Any of em worth screwing?” Of course that’d be the first question he asks.

“I’m not answering that.” Angel pouted, puffing his cheeks out and resting his chin on the counter, staring up innocently at Husk.

“You’re no fun.” He lifted his head and finished his drink, a smile reappearing. “Guess I’ll just have to figure out on my own, then.”

“Can you have even one conversation without turning it to sex? Why is that all you ever talk about?” Part of Husk asking was to try and get the topic to change, part of it was annoyance, and part was genuine curiosity.

“I got an image to keep up, Husker.” He combed a free hand through his hair, and scoffed. "What would these assholes do if they found out I think about things other than being nailed by em'? I think they'd all lose their damn minds." Angel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I've been here long enough to know how this shit works, I've found it's better if I just always act like I wanna get someone off."

Husk stared at him for a moment in what was almost disbelief. He wondered if that was how he really felt, or if even now he was just putting up some sort of front, just for him. He opened his mouth to say something, only to have Angel shush him before a single word could be spoken, slapping a bill down on the counter and walking away. 

He wasn’t quite sure what that entire interaction was, but hey, at least he paid for once.

When he didn’t see or hear from Angel for the rest of the day, he assumed he’d holed himself back up in his room. He couldn’t blame him; there was practically nothing to do at the hotel at the moment since Charlie and Vaggie were busy coming up with new ideas for it. In the meantime, it was basically a dead space, other than when someone came up to the bar. 

The next few days returned to business as usual. Angel would sit and talk to him at the bar, acting as if nothing had happened, and he’d simply go along with it. He figured the spider would open up again when he felt comfortable enough to, and he definitely didn’t want to push more stress onto him by backing him into a corner about it. For now, he was content to just have someone to chat with and keep him busy.

Five days had now passed since the incident and Angel was sat on a barstool, having some admittedly dull conversation about a big fight that took place on the other side of the city. Husk was barely nodding along, adding some input every now and then. When they heard a creak, the pair both curiously glanced over at the front doors they heard open, hoping something or someone would walk in to keep them more occupied.

And in walked twelve feet of intimidation.

Well, if Husk had to classify it, it was more of a duck or crouch than a walk since Valentino didn’t quite fit through the doors. The intimidating part held strong, though. And he had thought Angel was freakishly tall.

He’d seen photos of the pimp, sure, who in Hell hasn’t? He’s everywhere. But it’s difficult to correctly gauge just how big someone is from only a photo. He towered over everything and everyone in his path, and Husk felt a nagging sense of dread tugging at him. Not quite enough to make him sweat, but just enough to leave him with worry. He was suddenly very alert after being dead on his feet the whole day.

Angel, on the other hand, was fearful and wore it very clearly. He dove for his phone, checking to see if he had somehow missed a call or text message from his boss, all the while his eyes were blown wide and his brows were furrowed together.

“Val, what are you doing here…? I didn’t get any messages from you? If you needed me at the studio you could’ve just-”

A couple strides, and Valentino’s long legs brought him right to the bar, gently pushing a gloved finger up against Angel’s lips.

“I do need you to come in, but I felt a call would have been…impersonal.” He removed his finger, instead placing his hand on the other's cheek. “I feel so bad about the way we left things, Angel baby. I wanted to see you in person instead, and bring you this as a little gift.” A hand coming out from behind his body, he produced a small baggie filled with a fine, white substance. Husk had to do a double-take, was he seriously giving the spider cocaine as a gift, in the lobby of the very hotel he’s staying at to become better? It was an act Valentino had clearly planned out as a message, even just his being here was a message, and it angered Husk. Not quite enough to speak up in the middle of the exchange, but nevertheless it made his blood boil.

“Oh, thanks...” Angel cautiously reached out and accepted the out of place gift, Valentino’s now empty hand patting his head a few times before he finally gave the other some distance and turned to Husk, who had barely moved since he walked in the front doors.

“Why don’t you go get changed, sweetheart, we’ll leave in five.” He asked, glancing at the oversized hoodie he was wearing for comfort. Angel stuffed the baggie into one of his pockets and quickly retreated down the dimly lit hallway to his room.

Great. Now it was just the two of them alone, just what Husk wanted. 

“Have we met before? You look oddly familiar.” Valentino adjusted his heart glasses, as if slightly bumping them up would somehow spur his memory. “You ever been on a shoot?” 

“Uh...no. I don’t do that shit.” He tried his best to play it off, but the fact the pimp even recognized him was worrying. He fought alongside Alastor, and although they’d never faced Valentino or Vox together, there were still a few videos out there of them working side by side. He just hoped the other wouldn’t eventually figure it out. He can't say he wanted Angel in even more shit for being friendly with him.

He squinted for a moment and then shrugged. “If you ever want to, drop by the studio. I can think of a thousand little things-”

“Not interested.”

He looked annoyed for a split second before his typical smile reappeared. “Be useful and grab me the best bottle of red wine you got stored back there, then."

“I’m pretty sure the ‘best’ we have here won’t exactly be up to your standards. Don’t got any quality shit here.” Husk responded, checking the back shelves as he talked, eventually pulling a dusty bottle from where it sat. Setting it down on the counter, he was surprised when Valentino slid over a hundred dollar bill.

“It's for the whores, not me, so I really don't give a shit.” He snatched it from the surface and stuffed it into a pocket in his giant, red coat. “Keep it all, you look like you could use it.” 

Well. Husk wasn’t quite sure whether he should be offended or not, but held his tongue anyways. Picking up the generous tip, he couldn’t help but scoff and give the other an odd look when he noticed a bright red lipstick mark on it. Very classy. However, Valentino only offered a self-satisfied smirk as he leaned in.

“That one’s from Angie.”

Oh, that little bastard-

“Sorry it took so long, Val. I’m ready to go now.” Angel appeared from the hallway, wearing his typical white and pink striped jacket that quite honestly looked uncomfortably tight. After having seen him in his casual, comfort clothing the last few days, it felt odd to see him so dressed up again.

Valentino wrapped one of his four long arms around the other's body and practically dragged him out the front doors into a fancy, disgustingly-expensive looking limousine Husk had barely caught a glance of. 

He definitely can’t say that experience made him think very highly of Valentino, on top of what he’s heard from Angel. He had an air of what the cat could only describe as ‘pure, blinding arrogance’. It was easy to see why Angel let himself be pushed around by him. There wasn’t much Husk was certain on, but he knew for sure he’d never want to be caught in the crosshairs of the towering overlord.

Before he could go back to his regularly scheduled moping and drinking now that his one source of entertainment had been whisked away, his phone buzzed. He only had a couple of numbers saved, and one of those few was Angel.

-Hey, I think I’m gonna be stuck at the studio for a while so take care of Fat Nuggets for me while I’m gone. I put him and his bed and dishes in your room

Husk read it, and then took a moment to re-read. In his room? Did he leave it unlocked or-

-Before you say anything, I picked the lock to your room. I don’t want you snooping through my shit while I’m gone so I took it upon myself to use your place instead

-Seriously though, the security there is terrible. It was easier than getting a guy to-

Nope. Husk already knew what kind of content the rest of that text was going to entail, and he wanted none of it.

-What the fuck makes you think I want you snooping through my shit? What makes you think I even want to look after your animal?

-Oh come on, Husky~ Do it for me? All you have to do is feed him and give him water. Also, he really likes cuddling at bedtime.

He let a long sigh slip, downed a considerably large amount of booze, and then not so carefully replied.

-I swear to god, I’m not cuddling your pig. He can stay in my room and I’ll feed him but that’s it. And if you call me that again, I’m going to break a bottle over your head when you get back.

He slapped his phone down on the counter, and even though it buzzed again, he didn’t bother reading it. If he had to guess, Angel had just sent another snarky text calling him Husky and flirting.

Well, he suddenly had nothing better to do, and decided to make his way down to his room and check on the pig that had been so carelessly left to him. His room was a complete mess, but that was nothing new. Fat Nuggets pranced and wiggled around Husk’s feet as he entered, and he’d be downright lying if he said it wasn’t cute. He knew Angel had a pig, but he'd never actually seen him until now.

He began cleaning up parts of his room, removing all the empty bottles, dishes, and trash scattered about. He figured if the pig was staying with him for the next few days, he might as well make sure he wasn’t going to be rummaging through the filth. By the time Husk finished and the room was decently neat, it was already rather late. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually slept in his bed instead of passing out at an ungodly hour sitting in his chair at the bar. 

He stared down Fat Nuggets, who had decided while Husk was cleaning to claim the comfortable bed, half burrowed in the blankets. He carefully untangled the pig from the knot of blanket he’d somehow created, gently placing him down on the floor and crawling into bed himself. 

Not a minute passed before he felt a sudden weight dip the bed down...and then Nuggets pushed his body against Husk’s back, begging for cuddles.

“Nope.” He sat up and put the pig back down on the ground, and to his dismay, the process repeated. He couldn’t keep track of the number of times he’d tossed the pig down before, with a sigh, he finally placed him down by his feet and laid back down. Fat Nuggets, content with the contact, finally settled down and the two slowly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I thank you for reading (And hopefully enjoying) my work! I'm still a beginner writer, as I've only really been actively writing for a couple of months now, so constructive criticism always helps! I have a general outline of how I want the next couple chapters to go, but I still need to write them so for now it'll probably take a bit to update, but I will update it eventually and may even work on it more than I originally planned to depending on how much attention this gets.


End file.
